


somewhere in são paulo

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, this is rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leo knows when he misses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in são paulo

**Author's Note:**

> So the Clásico made me really sad, so here's a little mini-fic I wrote. It's based off of Avicii's song "Somewhere in Stockholm", so if you want to give that a listen, I highly recommend it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. <3

_sometimes, neymar misses são paulo._

_he misses the sounds. the calls of the street venders in the afternoon. the pounds of the bass at the parties, loud enough to change your very heartbeat. the drunken giggles of the girls in too-tight dresses and sky-high glittering heels, eyelashes flashing with makeup that aged them enough to get them into the local clubs. the whispers of the boys in the favelas, asking where to meet to play their midnight games._

_he misses the sights. the glitter of the green and gold flag. the flash of the strobe lights at the festivals. the flicker of the street lamps, powered with just enough energy to see your own two feet and the football spinning across the dirt. the glimmer of white light on the vast blue ocean in the middle of the summer._

_he misses the smells. the scent of his favorite meal his mother used to cook him whenever santos won a game. the different foods sizzling and popping in the fryers of the food trucks parked next to his house every day. the candy he'd ogle until he would be shooed away by the shopkeeper. the pastries he'd steal with a smile and a wink when he got older and bolder._

_yeah, he misses são paulo._

**...**

leo knows when he misses it.

he rolls over and and his arms hit dead air. leo raises his head sleepily, confused until he spies the door, open a crack with the low light spilling across the wooden floor. leo slides out of bed, throwing on a shirt over his boxers as he quietly pushes the door open and makes his way down the hall to the living room.

he finds him exactly where he thought he would be.

neymar is out on the balcony, arms resting on the glass barrier. his head is down, his cap running a risk of falling off, but he doesn't look like he cares. his shoulders are hunched over, and leo can tell that he's looking at the lights on the streets. he's in nothing but boxers and socks and one of leo's thin black t-shirts,

leo crosses the living room without a sound, and wraps his arms around his thinly-clad torso, linking his fingers together over his stomach. he feels neymar stiffen under his grip, but he relaxes as he realizes it's leo.

"sorry i woke you up, amor," he hears neymar rasp, and leo moves slightly as neymar turns in his grasp looking down at him. leo shrugs, unwrapping his arms and mirroring neymar's position on the balcony.

he can feel neymar moving towards him, and he feels the Brazilian's bicep press against his as they both look out at the city.

leo doesn't regret moving to barcelona. he misses argentina, of course, but not so much anymore. neymar was still new to this, even though he's been away for two years already; to being away from where he grew up in a place he'd never been to before. at least leo had known a few words in catalan; neymar didn't know any.

he was alone, and leo knew he missed home.

"barcelona is pretty at night," he hears neymar say in a low voice, and leo turns to look at him. his jaw is tight, and he looks like he's trying not to cry as he looks out at the city. leo stretches his hand out and plants it on neymar's cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone. he shivers.

"it's not as pretty as you," leo throws back, and neymar grins, although it seems forced from how quickly it fades from his face as he looks down, avoiding leo's gaze.

"you miss it, don't you?"

he nods a little, and leo moves his hand from neymar's cheek to his shoulder and pulls him in for a hug. neymar buries his face in leo's neck, and leo can feel his breath hitching against his skin as he bites back sobs.

"i j-just miss it. i can't explain it. that's where i grew up, it's where everything happened to me, and it's just hard to leave that, to forget about that. i would've given _anything_ to leave when i was younger, but now i would do the same to go back. it's like there's a black hole somewhere in my heart, knowing that i'll never go back and see it as home anymore."

leo rubs his hands across neymar's back, running across his spine, and neymar shivers in his grip.

"i know," leo whispers, and neymar moves his neck to look at him, his face so close that their noses are almost touching.

neymar's gaze is burning, like he's drinking leo's face in; every detail, every curve and dip and scar. like he's trying to realize that leo is real, that he won't leave him, that he can find a home in him.

and then, neymar leans in and kisses him, softly and sweetly like an angel, his hands come up to rest on the back on leo's neck. the argentine's hands are occupied as well, roaming underneath neymar's thin black shirt, nails skimming across his skin and making the brazilian shiver.

"do you miss são paulo still?" he whispers against his lips as the brazilian moves his head for a better angle.

neymar grins, shaking his head. "no," he says simply, going back in to reattach their lips, but leo moves to hold his head in place.

neymar looks at him, confused.

"why not?" leo asks.

neymar blushes suddenly, looking down at the floor and then back up, eyes glittering.

"because i have you."


End file.
